A Valentine Story
by Inflamed
Summary: Jenny recieves some Valentine's Day gifts and it's up to the detectives to figure out who sent them!


Everyone stared at the large, heart- shaped box of chocolates. It had been sitting there when they arrived. Other women in the office were getting their usual run of red roses and making plans for a romantic evening.

But the chocolates, in a box, almost as large as the desk had everyone intrigued. However, everyone knew the recipient was going to be coming in late, an appointment, approved by the boss long ago. The box was about two and a half feet wide and a foot long. The top of the box was covered in what looked like rich red silk, attached on the front was a large red chiffon bow. A small blank envelope was tucked underneath the bow. However, it was the intoxicating scent of rich chocolates emanating from the box. It made everyone stop and smell the luscious odor. Women held the box up to their noses only dreaming of what ecstasy was under the lid.

"So who do you think it's from, Danny?" Chin Ho Kelly looked at the huge box. "From a pretty fancy place, huh?" He picked up the box and felt it's weight. "It says five pounds."

"Yeah," Kono chimed in; "Hey I can't afford that place either. But, man, the way women describe them there better than sex."

Danny grinned. "Wow, Kono! Didn't know you knew the difference."

"Very funny, Danny," Kono glared at him. "Hey where's Steve? Haven't seen him all morning."

"Well he's at some budget meeting again and then lunch with the Governor."

"Politics. Glad I'm just a poor flat foot." Kelly reached into his pocket and pulled out his pipe. "Well you know there is a card-we could look at it."

Williams phone rang and he moved into his office. "Williams. Yeah, send it up. Mahalo."

"What was all that about? You expecting a file from HPD?" Kelly chomped on his pipe.

"No, it's a very large delivery of flowers for Jenny."

"Man, the bruddah must be in big pilikia, sending Jenny flowers and a five pound box of fancy chocolates. So tell me bruddah," Kono looked pointedly at Kelly, "How many times you make up with your wife?"

"Wait until you get married and it ain't any of your business, bruddah .I have work to do." Kelly absentmindedly turned his wedding ring on his finger and turned to go back to his office just when the deliverymen came in. His pipe dropped from his mouth.

The whole office became quiet as two large bouquets of long stemmed roses were placed at Jenny's desk. Each bouquet was extravagantly arranged in a large, cut glass vase and tied with large red chiffon bows. The office began to smell like a rose garden after a storm. After the deliverymen left, the energy in office was magnified with all the secretaries and any female officers admired and gawked at the flowers, whispering between each other on who had sent them. One by one, every woman in the office stopped by Jenny's desk and looked longingly at the candy and roses, sighed and went back to their desks, disappointed.

"You were saying?" Kelly laughed.

"Well guys I'd love to discuss this but I have a court date with Manicote." Williams smiled.

"Aww finally wrapping up Kuuipo case huh?" Kono made his way to his office.

"Yeah, Manicote thinks he's going to get life plus twenty," Williams smiled. "See ya after lunch."

Kono looked at Kelly. "Well same here. I got to check a lead on the Ka'iulani case. See you, bruddah."

"Yeah, yeah. I got to check out the lead on my Kokoleka. It should be a sweet deal. Anyway, good luck."

"Good luck, bruddah."

The men left the office, which was still buzzing with the talk of flowers and candy at Jenny's desk.

Williams, Kono and Kelly returned roughly the same time. It was after one p.m. and there was still no sign of Jenny or Steve. The men approached the desk and looked at the large displays of flowers and the chocolate.

"Hey, everyone's at lunch. We can pull the card and no one will know." Kono grinned.

"You want to do that? Bruddah, you are taking chances. You do that and see if Jenny ever helps you with your expense report again."

"Expense report?"

The men jumped and turned around.

"Jenny you're back. How was your appointment?"

"Jus fine. My jaw hurtz." The men parted and acted like they were headed to their offices.

"Was thisv?" She opened up cards from the chocolate and the flowers, her smile was lopsided and a bit of drool feel from her mouth onto her desk.

"So Jenny who are they from?" Williams sidled up to her desk. "You got the whole office talking."

She remained mute. "I half work to do. Is youlll exuse me." She turned away from him and opened the mail. "I habwt denists. Oww."

"C'mon Jenny, you have to tell us." All three men stood around her desk.

She looked up from the stack of mail. "You're detextives, right?"

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Sure."

"Then you figvure it out. I have wor to do."

Jenny went back to her work and ignored the three men standing around her desk.

"Well I have to go, Jenny. Tell Steve I'll be back."

"I'll tewll him, Danny," Jenny didn't even look up.

Williams made his way to the checkpoint before leaving the Palace. "Hey, Kimo."

"Hey, Danny. On the way to another hot case, huh, bruddah." The officer rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, another hot case. Kimo, you know the flowers Jenny got today?" Williams leaned closer to Kimo.

"Yeah, you could feel the aloha," Kimo laughed. "Man how could I forget."

"Do you remember who the florist was?" Williams smiled, innocently. "You know those were some fantastic roses."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. One of them was Island Florals, bruddah. Some expensive florists up in Kahala."

"Thanks, Kimo."

"Anytime bruddah."

Kono went into his office, sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Uncle Hono, cousin Kono here. I need your help. I need to know all the suppliers of Exquisite Chocolates. Yeah, I'll hold." He got a pen and paper ready and started to write down all the places his uncle stated.

"Yeah, say hello to Auntie Ruthie for me. Mahalo." He hung up the phone, grabbed the list and stuck it in his pocket.

Kono waved goodbye to Jenny and headed out of the office.

Chin walked back over to Jenny's desk. "Rough day?"

Jenny nodded.

"Want some coffee?"

"Oh, yess pleaseee."

He went over to the coffee maker and brought her a fresh cup of coffee. "You have time to eat?"

She shook her head.

"Hey, you want some saimen? Cures everything?"

"That would ve greawt, hot browth and noodles. Chin you know how to spoil a girl!"

"I'll be right back." He winked as he headed out of the office.

Williams stride quickly to his car and knew exactly where he was going.

Kahala Heights was far from the hustle and bustle of Waikiki. It was an older, more refined neighborhood. Old and new money mixed at the large houses and large lots. Williams remembered driving by the florist a few times on a case he had been working the past month. He pulled into the florist.

The intoxicating scent of flowers greeted him.Inside the phone was ringing and he could see the staff running to and fro from the refrigerated section to the back of the shop. The back door was open and he spotted the delivery truck.

"Excuse me," Williams stood at the counter and tried to make eye contact with one of the employees.

A young, pretty woman came up to him. "Aloha, how can I help you today?" Her smile showed her bright, white teeth and she pushed her hair back.

Williams reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, "I'm Dan Williams, Five-0."

The woman's smile disappeared, "Is there a problem? Our driver is a bit rushed with it being Valentine's Day."

"No, everything's fine. I just have a question regarding a delivery."

"Oh," her smile returned. "Give me a minute." She disappeared and came back with a thick book and placed it on the counter. "Okay."

"Well I'm looking for a delivery to the Iolani Palace."

"Oh, here it is." She turned the receipt book to him so he could read it.

Williams looked at the receipt. "It isn't very clear."

"Well we keep a copy, the driver gets one and then the customer does. But since Valentines Day is one of our busiest sometimes we don't press hard enough. Give me one more minute." She disappeared again, but came back quickly. "I'm sorry our driver left all ready but maybe I can decipher it."

"That would be great," Williams got closer to her, inhaled her perfume of gardenias and noticed the wedding ring.

Chin smiled as he set down the container of saimen along with a soda. "Eat up while it's hot."

Jenny smiled and started slurping away. He walked back to his office and made a few phone calls. He waited until the slurping stopped and went back to her desk.

"Well how was it?"

"Great as ever. Now I can tackle anything. My mouth finally stopped hurting."

He removed the container and threw it in the trash and then walked behind her. "Let me give those muscles a break." He rubbed her shoulders a bit and then sat on the right side of her desk. "You know you got the whole office talking. Everyone wants to know who sent you the flowers and candy. A new boyfriend? What?"

Jenny blushed, "Well if you want to know. Can you keep a secret?"

"I'm a cop, right?"

She laughed, "Come closer."

Chin leaned his ear to her mouth.

"It was…."

Chin sat up and smiled.

Williams scratched his head with the description.

"Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime I can help the police. Is this for a big case? A murder?"

Williams winced. "I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"I understand," she frowned. "Good bye."

"Yes, good bye and thank you again."

Kono waited by the counter of the department store. He had been to every place on the list and this was his last store. "Excuse me." He shifted his feet from side to side.

A young woman approached him. "Can I help you?" She smiled.

"Yeah," he flipped his police badge. "How often do you work this counter?"

"Police, oh my," she started getting flustered. "I'm not in trouble am I? I didn't know selling chocolates would get me into trouble." Her voice started to rise.

"Really ma'am it's all right. I need to ask you a few questions. Please calm down."

"All right." She settled down. "What did you need to know?"

"Do you make deliveries of Exquisites Candy?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't. You have to purchase it here."

Kono frowned. "How many five pound boxes do you sell?"

"Five pounds? Not very often. Wait a minute I remember a few days ago. Someone bought a five-pound box. The whole department was talking about it. You know they are very expensive. I can only afford maybe two, you know."

"Good. Good. Can you describe the person who purchased the candy?"

"Certainly."

Williams and Kono arrived at the office about the same time. By the clock it was Five o'clock and the outer office was empty but filled with the fragrance of flowers and chocolate.

"Hey, Chin. You're still here. Ain't the wife going to get mad?" Kono snickered.

"Where's Jenny?" Williams surveyed her empty desk.

"She went home sick wasn't feeling too good."

"Well at least she left the evidence." Williams grinned.

"Evidence? What evidence?" McGarrett's boomed in the empty outer office.

Everyone turned around.

"Oh we're talking about Jenny's mysterious chocolates and flowers."

"Hum, well. Today is Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, it is but it's not very often Jenny gets a five pound box of expensive chocolates and two dozen red roses." Williams volunteered. "Besides the florist said a large Hawaiian purchased the roses."

"So, can't I thank Jenny sometime."

"It was you, Kono?"

"Yeah, but what about the other flowers?"

Williams blushed. "They're from me."

"Yeah according to the sales clerk some Pake purchased the candy."

"And you're going to make something of it," Chin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pipe.

"In fact both Chin and I went in for the chocolates. They are expensive." McGarrett volunteered as he went towards Jenny's desk.

"Expensive ain't even close, bruddah."

"So you fellas had time enough today to find out all this information about Jenny's gifts?" McGarrett pointed to Kono and Williams. "I thought the State of Hawaii paid you?"

"No, Steve. I mean I was doing it in between my cases."

"Anyway, what are you still doing here, Chin?"

"I'm on my way out. I sent the wife flowers and candy and I made reservations for dinner tonight. See you tomorrow."

"Night Chin." McGarrett smiled. "And what about you two?"

McGarrett winked as Chin made his way out of the office.

"Well, Steve," Williams checked his watch. "I have a date in about an hour. See you tomorrow, late."

"Okay, Danno, maybe and Kono?"

"Me? I have a date with one wild wahine. I won't be in early."

"Like you ever are?"

"Anyway, goodnight Steve."

"Yeah, goodnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Both Williams and Kono exited the office.

McGarrett headed to his office and sat down behind his desk. There he saw it. A plain white envelope with his name on it and the handwriting wasn't recognizable. He took his paper opener and flipped the envelope over. Nothing happened. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and opened the unsealed envelope.

He pulled out a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant and flipped the envelope upside down. Nothing fell out. He placed the certificate back into the envelope, opened a desk drawer, placed the envelope in it and then closed the drawer.

Smiling he pulled a folder from the top of his desk and started his paperwork.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 


End file.
